


Сердце зверя

by Mari_Anna



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошмары приходят к М-21 редко, но с каждым новым сном ему всё труднее определять, где реальность, а где фантазия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце зверя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

  
Обычно М-21 не видит снов, но иногда сердце сжимается, и тогда кажется, что оно пытается вырваться из груди. Этой мышце слишком тесно в его человеческой грудной клетке, и оно хочет на свободу.  
  
Тогда ему снятся сны… Нет, он вспоминает _кошмары_.  
  
Кошмары, в которых он с упоением загоняет дичь, самую опасную дичь - человека. Охотник с удовольствием врывается руками, покрытыми густым мехом, с острыми и крепкими когтями, в свою жертву. Ни кожа, ни мышцы, ни кости не могут сопротивляться его напору. Зверь чувствует, как рвутся сухожилия и лопаются сосуды от малейшего движения его пальцев. Он наслаждается. Упивается тяжёлым металлическим запахом крови, всё ещё гонимой самой упрямой мышцей по изорванным сосудам. Дрожит от возбуждения, слыша вой из чужого рта – у его жертвы нет сил на большее, но боль всё равно находит путь наружу. Та боль, которую он смакует, как дорогое вино – перекатывает на языке, наслаждаясь всеми оттенками вкуса. Боль и страх – лучшие приправы к трапезе. Зверь постепенно сжимает сердце в пальцах, глядя, как вытекает толчками кровь из разорванной груди. Он наклоняется вперёд…  
  
И М-21 подскакивает со стоном на своей кровати. Бельё в беспорядке, он сам весь мокрый от пота, а сердце бьется, как бешеное. Мужчина прижимает руку к груди, пытаясь успокоиться, а, когда это не помогает, изо всех сил бьёт себя кулаком в грудь, туда, где трепещет упрямое и хищное сердце. М-21 знает, что ему надо перебороть эту часть зверя, которая сейчас гонит кровь по его сосудам, он должен остаться собой – человеком, потому что во рту у него до сих пор стоит привкус крови. А память, не его – чужая, подсказывает, что нет ничего вкуснее ещё живой жертвы, приправленной ужасом и болью.  
  
М-21 отдал бы очень многое, чтобы не помнить, но сердце – эта упрямая мышца – подсказывает ему, что теперь это знание с ним навсегда.


End file.
